l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Rujah Neth(Theroc)
Summary Fluff "I remember little of my homeland, except that my parents had sent me away at a young age due to prejudices of my kind, based on differences between myself and other dragonborn. Most notably, my colorations are more akin to our Dragon progenitors and that I possess a tail. The journey by ship was arduous as I became extremely ill... the rocking motion of a boat does not suit my nature... however, on solid ground and amongst the storms, I am quite at home. Perhaps it is because dragons are almost a force of nature themselves, that I feel so at home channeling the wrath of nature itself. Perhaps it is not. I do know one thing, however. Anything that seeks to harm my compatriots will face a reckoning... the wrath of the world itself, the fury of the storm!" -Rujah Neth- Background Occupation - Dragon Totem Warrior: (From Primal Power) In the way that some barbarians adopt totem animals that embody the qualities they aspire to, you look to the qualities of drakes and dragons as a model for your own ferocity. You might come from a tribe ofdragonborn that serves a living dragon ruler, or perhaps you venerate a long·dead dragon spirit that once ruled your ancestors. Gray dragons and cobalt dragons are the most common totem dragons for dragonborn characters, because they are the most rapacious hunters among dragonkind. Background Benefit: +2 to Endurance Appearance Age: 20 years Gender: Male Height: 6'8" Weight: 300 lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Physical Description: Hooks Atypical: Unlike many Dragonborn, Rujah's scales directly mirror a chromatic dragons, even though his breath weapon doesn't entirely match... and he even has a tail. Anything that might provide an explanation as to why he'd differ in such ways from others is something Rujah would be interested in, as it may explain why he was all but exiled from his homeland. Kicker Alone: Rujah cannot help oftentimes but feel that he is alone in this world, due to this he tends to guard his companions zealously, flying into a fury if they are attacked. This also means anything that may be more likely to lead him to a place where he might belong, is more than likely where he'd be heading. Raw Power: Rujah has never undergone any form of training in the ways of the Warden, nor has he even heard of one as of yet. His connection with the raging storms and nature itself is something the dragonborn is unsure of, and anything that may help explain this connection is something he would most certainly be interested in. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses NOTE:The +3 Class bonus to AC is from Rujah's Guardian Might (Stormheart) class feature, since this template will not calculate his Con Mod as the attribute for AC. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 12 (Class 9 + Con 3) Surge Value: '''16 (The thingy won't calculate the Dragonborn Racial in.) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Intimidate Dragonborn Fury: Rujah get +1 to attack rolls while bloodied. Draconic Resilience: Rujah's Healing Surge Value is 1/4 max HP+ his Con modifier Dragon Breath: Rujah can use the Dragon's Breath Racial Power as an encounter power. +2 Charisma, +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Allarian, Draconic Class Features Font of Life: At the start of Rujah's turn, he can roll a saving throw against one effect that a save can end. He rolls saving throws at the end of his turn as normal. Guardian Might (Stormheart): Rujah can add his Con mod to AC instead of Dex or Int while not in heavy armor. Using Second Wind causes lightning damage equal to his Con mod to all enemies marked by him. Nature's Wrath: On Rujah's turn, he can mark each adjacent enemy as a free action until the end of his next turn. Feats Storm's Lightning: When Rujah uses his second wind, each enemy marked by him takes lightning damage equal to his Constitution modifier. Hurl Breath: When Rujah uses his dragon breath power, he can hurl it as an area attack instead of using it as a close blast. He creates an orb of energy that explodes in a burst 2 with a range of 10 squares Primal Breath: When Rujah uses his dragon breath racial power, he can choose to mark each target. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Draconic Powers Powers Known Warden At-Will - 1st Level Warden's Fury Warden's Grasp Strength of Stone Earth Shield Strike Encounter - 1st Level Roots of Stone Encounter - 3rd Level Earthgrasp Strike Daily - 1st Level Form of Winter's Herald Utility - 2nd Level Nature's Abundance Racial Encounter Warforged Resolve Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure *Treasure from Hey, that's not Wayne's basement!: ** Lightning Warhammer: The stone is ornately chiseled, and the grip is made of fine leather. The around the pommel is a runic inscription. Blue, fiery light seems to glisten across the surface of the hammer’s head. (PHB) ** 126 gp Reward from Wayne. *A Simple Errand: ** Crags share of a bunch of treasure was: *** 500gp *** 1 gem worth 267gp (3 months of Level 2 Time Gold) Wish List # Inescapable Weapon + 2(Lvl 8 Item in AV) # Deathcut Armor +1 (Level 5 item in PHB) # Collar of Recovery (Level 4 item in AV) # Iron Armbands of Power (level 6 item in AV) # Jade Macetail (Level 8 item in AV) XP Fire and Ice A Simple Errand (Judge Approval) * '''Total XP: 3259 Changes Taking advantage of the "redo" rules that allows you to well...redo all of your mechanics one time before (or as) you get to level 2, I have had Crag switch out a couple of powers that I thought weren't working for him. Here are my changes: *Changed Thorn Strike to Earth Shield Strike. *Changed Earth Spikes to Hungry Earth (I realized that the extra damage was...okay, but I'm not there to deal damage... I'm there to keep badguys on me and away from my friends. This should help) *Changed Form of the Willow Sentinel to Form of Winter's Herald. (This should REALLY make my warden "sticky". Exactly what he's been lacking!) *Made level 2 updates and added treasure from Fire and Ice. * Level 3 changes: ** Retraining: Changed Hungry Earth to Roots of Stone (Primal Power) ** Made level 3 updates and added treasure from A Simple Errand Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Status Approved for level 3 with 3259 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W